


The Silent Treatment

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, group challenge, pidgance, prompt revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Pidge enacts a revenge plan in order to punish her boyfriend for destroying her computer. However, she isn't sure she can keep it up.





	The Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“You really should apologize dude.”

Lance sat with his arms crossed and pouted immaturely.

“You’re supposed to be on MY side dude.”

Hunk shrugged. “Normally, yes. But you’ve kinda brought this one on yourself.”

“It was an accident!” Lance whined. “How was I supposed to know that the cleaner would break Pidge’s laptop!”

“It was soap and water in a spray bottle. And you used it. On the keyboard.” Hunk paused before adding. “How did you even make that mistake? I mean your not normally THAT irresponsible.”

Lance had the decency to be sheepish. “I have been a little… sleep deprived?”

“Sleep deprived?! Whatever happened to getting your beauty sleep?”

“Yeah well… That was before Pidge challenged me to get to the final boss of Castle Conqueror before her. There was no way I was gonna let anyone, even my girlfriend, beat it before me!”

“So?”

“SO, I stayed up all night for DAYS in order to beat the game.”

“Dude-”

“I KNOW. It’s not healthy. But I figured, y’know Pidge isn’t all that impressed with smooth skin and a stunningly handsome face. But she IS impressed by mad video gaming skills!”

“Alright, but how did hat lead to wrecking her computer?”

Lance sighed and fell back onto the mattress covering his eyes with his arm.

“Y’know that thing when you don’t sleep for a long time and you suddenly have boundless energy but your minds all fuzzy and you can’t think straight so your start doing a bunch of mindless tasks?”

“Like what?”

“Cleaning.”

Hunk looked confused for a moment before realization dawned.

“Ohhh, so that’s why-”

“Yes.”

“Did you tell Pidge all of this?”

Lance rolled onto his side and said nothing.

Sighing Hunk asked, “Why not?”

“Because it’s DUMB!” Lance rolled off the bed dramatically and got to his feet. “If I told her that she’d just make fun of me!”

“So you’d rather she was  _ mad  _ at you?”

“No, I’d rather she be PROUD of me.” Lance’s face fell. “Everytime I try and impress her it always blows up in my face.”

Hunk gave him a sympathetic look. Getting up from his seat, he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Dude, c’mon. You and I both know Katie loves you.”

“Yeah until someone smarter and more interesting comes along!”

“Do you really think she’s that shallow?”

“Well… no, but she’s a smart, funny, confident, adorable girl! She deserves only the best most impressive boyfriend in existence!” He sighed. “That’s not me and she knows it.”

“That’s not true-”

“Yes it is!” Lance snapped. “She’s always teasing me because she knows I’m a joke and she won’t even talk to me anymore because of my most recent in a long line of screw ups!”

Hunk wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. He hadn’t thought Lance took Pidge’s teasing so seriously. Afterall, a bit of light hearted jabbing had always been a part of their relationship.

Then again Pidge had always had the social awareness of a rutabaga. Chances were she had no idea that her light hearted nettling had been getting to Lance so badly. This recent argument had likely just made it all worse.

Hunk wasn’t sure what kind of advice to give. Lance wasn’t in the mood to apologize, and knowing PIdge, she’d probably take awhile to cool down. Putting them both in the same room likely wasn’t a good idea at this point.

“Look man, I know things are difficult right now. But I’m sure Pidge will cool down and then you guys can talk about all of this.”

Lance didn’t say anything. Instead preferring to collapse back onto his mattress with a long dejected sigh.

* * *

 

Pidge was having doubts about her revenge plan. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

After Lance had clumsily broken her laptop, Pidge had decided she had had enough of his selfish show offy behavior. He was such an attention hog and a boaster to boot. Usually she found this behavior more amusingly endearing than anything else but lately Lance he’d been going too far.

It was one thing to jump up onto a table during a wild party and scream “Watch me Pidge!” and then fall flat on his face after a failed attempt at crowd surfing, and a whole other thing to destroy a piece of hi-tech equipment because he couldn’t tell when to use a spray bottle or a can of condensed air.

Lance needed to learn a lesson.

So Pidge decided to teach it to him.

The plan had been simplicity itself. She did nothing.

It was the good old-fashioned silent treatment. Everything else had been either too convoluted or too harsh. Besides, letting Lance stew seemed more satisfying somehow.

But it was all proving to be way more difficult than Pidge had thought.

For starters, it was difficult to avoid her boyfriend. They had the same friend group and traveled in all the same social circles. Shopped at the same grocery store, went to the same coffeehouse, and studied at the same library. Really, the only way to perfectly avoid Lance was to stay home and not answer her phone or the door.

For another…

… she missed him.

It had only been a week and already Pidge was getting bored. Avoiding Lance meant avoiding all of her friends. No one to bug her about going out or to interrupt her study sessions, or play games with.

Even if she could go out without running into Lance, things weren’t nearly as fun without him. No one could make a boring everyday trip to the gas station fun like Lance could. He’d smile and chat about how batman would totally beat ironman. Then Pidge would smile and tell him how utterly wrong he was. Then they’d spend the rest of the day trying to convince their friends that it was a totally legit argument to have. And then push them to pick a side.

Life was just more fun with Lance in it.

Then whenever she’d feel sad or get upset he’d always show up and make her feel better. Lance would bring movies, and ice cream. The two of them would sit together on the couch wrapped up in blankets for hours and hours until she cheered up.

Despite how goofy and vain Lance could be he could also be the friendliest, most understanding, and patient person she’d ever known. Not just to her, but to nearly everyone they met. It was one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with him. That and he was admittedly the most adorable dork she had ever seen.

Her original plan had been to give Lance the cold shoulder until he came to her and apologized. But she wasn’t sure she could keep it up. As time ticked on and on, the anger over her laptop lessened to the point of being non-existent.

Pidge’s laptops had been destroyed countless times before. Oftentimes by her own family. She had backups stored and renewed them frequently. So it wasn’t like she’d lost anything irreplaceable.

She had only really wanted Lance to stop being such a glory hound. To stop running around and doing stupid stunts for attention. It was bound to get him hurt eventually. Pidge didn’t want that. She didn’t want it at all.

That being said Pidge wondered exactly what Lance was up to at the moment. Whether or not he was sitting and pouting in his bedroom same as her. Or if he was already off finding his own entertainment, his temperamental girlfriend long forgotten. Maybe even deciding that he’d be better off back on the market.

Sitting up, Pidge picked up her shoes off the floor and began hunting around for some socks. Clean or otherwise. All while trying to come up with reasonable excuses for why she’d be going over to Lance’s that did NOT involve apologizing for ignoring him for a week.

But not trying very hard.

After all, if apologizing was all it would take to get back a smile that could power a million nuclear reactors well… 

Pidge supposed she wouldn’t actually mind that at all.


End file.
